


Unexpected Changes

by NiekoSukama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Mpreg, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiekoSukama/pseuds/NiekoSukama
Summary: Dean and Sam are interrupted from sleep by a knock at their hotel room door. Castiel has been gone for a while but returns with some news on a nephilim heaven has had him tracking. The problem is much bigger than anticipated. Team Free Will will have a lot to contend with with Heaven and Hell both trying to find them. Maybe with a little help from some unlikely and sometimes annoying places they can get things figured out. Dean just wishes that he didn't have to deal with Gabriel trying to create the apple pie life with his brother among all the other issues. Hopefully, things will end up alright in the end.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fic and I am starting to write it during midterms. Not a good idea, I know. Sorry if I take a while to update. Thank you.

Sam and Dean were sound asleep in a ratty hotel somewhere in the middle of Illinois. They had only been asleep for what felt like three hours but was closer to five. They had gotten in late after pulling a near 2 day stake out of a vamp-nest that had become more complicated than it had needed to. They had had their asses handed to them, again, and had almost been bitten by the head of the nest. Luckily, they had been able to get a last-minute advantage and regrouped just long enough to get the advantage and wipe the whole place clean.

Their well-earned sleep was interrupted though. There was a gentle knocking on the door that did not seem to be heard by either of the brothers. After a small pause, the knock came again but louder. This time, Dean was the one who heard it. He shifted in his sleep and looked over to the clock on the side of the table. 7 AM.

“It is too damn early for this shit,” he thought. He pulled his pillow over his head and did his best to ignore the sound.

It was not long before it came again but louder. Whoever it was was now pounding on the door. Dean was about to get up, finally, when he heard Sam stir. Dean smiled under his pillow. He knew Sam would get it. Dean feigned not hearing the door as he tried to go back to sleep. Sam got up and stretched with a yawn. He heard the pounding on the door come again and decided he should let whoever it was know he was coming.

“Just a second,” he called out. He glared in Dean’s direction with a huff. He rubbed his eyes to clear them and stretched again before he stood up. Whoever had been knocking must have heard Sam because the knocking stopped. Sam stumbled slowly over to the door and opened it. He left the chain latched on it for an extra measure so that he could have time to adjust to the light from outside.

“Sam,” came a gruff but familiar voice.

“Cass,” Sam muttered in question. Once his eyes were able to focus enough to verify that it was indeed him, Sam undid the chain and opened the door all the way.

“Cass, what are you doing here? Where have you been man?”

“I need to speak with Dean,” was the only thing he said as he entered the room.

Sam watched after him confused. He shrugged and closed the door again, locking it once more. At the sound of Cass’s voice Dean had decided he needed to wake up. He sat up in bed to look at Cass. Castiel looked tired, stressed, and…

“And a little pale,” Dean thought. That was not normal for the angel. Especially since he had his grace back. He had not been made a human again either, as far as Dean and Sam knew.

“What’s up Cass,” Dean asked. His voice was heavy with sleep, but he did his best to wake up.

“I need to speak with you,” he stated. “It is about the Nephilim that heaven has had me tracking.” His voice sounded a little strained. It earned a weird look from Sam in Dean’s direction.

“What is it?” Dean gave Castiel his full attention, but the angel hesitated.

Castiel looked at Dean for a moment before he turned to look at Sam. Sam only stared back, not understanding what Castiel seemed to be trying to tell him telepathically.

“I need to speak to Dean alone,” Castiel finally said. “This is something that Dean and I should talk about in private. I’m sorry Sam.”

“Why can’t Sammy know about the information Cass,” Dean asked, more awake now.

“I… I found it. It has caused a complication and I need to speak to Dean about it before I can discuss it with you. Again, I am sorry Sam.”

“Uh.. Yeah. Sure, Cass, Okay” Sam muttered. He frowned deeper, his expression hovering on bitch-face as he walked to get some clothes to put on. “I’ll get breakfast and coffee. Cass, you want anything?”

“No thank you Sam,” Castiel was quick to reply. Dean tossed Sam the keys and he left quickly.

Castiel stared at Dean but seemed to wait until he heard the engine of the Impala start then fade before he sat down at the small table near Dean’s bed. It looked like he had been holding a bunch of stress that was suddenly let out to be fully revealed. Cass not only looked tired, he looked exhausted. It reminded Dean of how Castiel had looked when he was running on borrowed grace. It was a bit unnerving.

“Cass,” Dean began slowly. “What’s going on Man. It’s been, like, three months since we last heard from you. What the hell? Where have you been? You never called or text us. We were worried.”

“Dean,” Cass responded softly. He looked down at his lap, his hands fidgeting. “We have a problem. You and I do. It is a big one as well.”

“Uh, okay.”

Dean scooted to the end of his bed so that he could face Castiel as they spoke.

“Dean,” Cass began as he met Dean’s eyes. They seemed to be piercing into Dean’s soul with how intense the gaze was. “Do you remember when it was just you and me in Tallahassee on that hunt? The one with the out of control werewolves?”

“Yeah? Why?” Dean had a sneaking feeling, but he was not going to say anything until he was sure where Cass might be going with the conversation.

“Do you remember what happened during our first stake out?”

And there it was. Dean knew it.

“I thought we both agreed that it was better to pretend like it never happened and not talk about it anymore.”

Dean’s cheeks burned at the thought of what had happened. Dean and Castiel had been crouching in hiding and had been on the stake out. They had had to sit so close that it was almost uncomfortable. Things did not seem to be going anywhere so they had decided to leave and head back. It had been a bit of a chore to maneuver enough so that Castiel could get out of the hole. He had ended up accidentally rubbing up against Dean, causing a bit of an involuntary reaction. Dean had not been expecting it so he was not prepared to cover up the noise that had escaped him at the feeling. Cass had paused and Dean’s face had heated up in embarrassment.

He had started to apologize when Castiel had given Dean a look that Dean had never seen before that was mixed with some form of curiosity. Before Dean could say anything, Castiel repeated the movement. Dean had been about to protest when Cass moved a bit closer. Curiosity and unclean thoughts from the past and the current situation got the best of Dean and he had initiated a kiss before he knew what he was doing. Before he knew what was happening, Castiel and he had intensified the kissing and it morphed into so much more. Next thing he knew, he had Cass pinned to a wall and was thrusting into him like his life depended on it.

It was not that he had not enjoyed it, it was just weird. It confused Dean too. He was straight and always had been. There he was though, with Cass. Maybe Castiel was the only exception. He had never been interested in men or even curious. There was just something that he and Castiel had though, that was different and he could not place it. Not even after all that time.

“It is not something that is easy to forget.” Dean cleared his throat. “Not that I want to. It’s just… weird.”

Castiel nodded as if he was waiting for Dean to finish so he could get to the point.

Castiel stood, trying to collect his thoughts.

“I thought we agreed to not talk about it. I thought you said it was a one-time thing,” Dean said with a tense tone to his voice. His eyes tracked Cass as he paced back and forth.

“An issue came from that Dean. It is not something that was expected and makes ‘forgetting about it’ more difficult. I wanted to speak with you on the matter before I made my choice.”

“Choice?” Dan sat up straighter and his confusion deepened. “What’s going on Cass? What happened?”

“Like I said… I found the Nephilim. It was not in the place that I thought it would be though. The past month or so, the presence seemed to be getting closer to wherever I was. At first…” Castiel trailed off for a moment before he started again. “At first I thought it was somehow following me which should have been an impossibility with it having only just been created. Then…”

Castiel looked hesitant at first and afraid. It was not doing anything for Dean’s nerves as a thousand and more situations began to flash though his mind. None of them were even close to what was to come next.

“Then what Cass?”

“The Nephilim… It is within me,” Castiel sat heavily on the bed across from Dean. He hid his face in his hands, scrubbing them over his eyes.

Dean sat confused. How was a Nephilim within Castiel’s body? Was it a parasite? He had never heard of a Nephilim being a parasite. Only when born of a human woman and a male angel.

“What are you saying Cass,” Dean asked in confusion when Castiel did not go on.

Castiel looked up in embarrassment and anticipation for the worst.

“Dean, I am expecting a child.”

“Uh, congratulations? I thought that nephilims were forbidden. Who’s the chick?”

“No Dean. You don’t understand. There is no chick. You are the father.”

Dean was quiet for a bit. Dean stared at Cass as he tried to figure out what Castiel was trying to say to him. It finally clicked and Dean stared open mouthed at him. Castiel could tell that Dean was on the same page as him now.

“H-H-How? What?!” Now it was Dean’s turn to pace the room.

Castiel said nothing as he watched Dean and the myriad of emotions that flashed across his face. Dean was silent for what felt like five minutes or an eternity to Castiel. Dean ran a hand through his hair with an exasperated sigh, then sat down again, directly across from Castiel.

“Dude! How is this even possible? You have a male vessel! I thought this was only supposed to work with angels and women!”

“I do not know myself,” Castiel said softly. He was timid, like walking on broken glass. He was still not able to gage where Dean was on the situation.

Dean stood again and made his way to the small mini fridge in the tiny kitchenette. He pulled out a beer.

“I need a drink.”

Castiel said nothing but continued to watch Dean with an unblinking gaze. Dean sat down in the chair at the little table, not looking at Cass as he took a few long drinks from his beer. Castiel pursed his lips tight but still said nothing.

Finally, Dean spoke again. “How did you find out?”

“The energy from the soul was finally strong enough for me to sense it completely. I had not expected the Nephilim to be closer than it is. I… I have been avoiding using my grace as much as possible to try to stay off of Heaven’s Radar and have marked myself with a few protective situlas to try to hide my location from the other Angels. If they find me, they will kill the Nephilim and, more than likely, me in the process.”

“Shit,” Dean breathed. He downed the rest of his beer and looked at Castiel. “So, you’re pregnant.”

Castiel nodded stiffly.

“How long have you known for?”

“Three weeks. I was trying to hide from Heaven during that time though. As soon as I was able to sense where it was, all other Angels were as well. I had to find a safe place to hide until I could come and find you and Sam.”

Dean nodded, thinking. He was quiet again and Castiel relaxed some, seeing that Dean was not as upset as he thought he would be.

“So, how long will the pregnancy last?”

Castiel blinked in shock at the sudden question.

“The… The same as a human pregnancy. Why do you ask?”  
“Just wanna know how long you are gonna need to be in hiding for.”

Castiel stared at Dean with an open mouth. “You… You don’t want to get rid of it?”

Dean arched an eyebrow at that. “Dude. You said it had a soul, right? That would be murder and there is no way I am going to kill a kid, even if it is a Nephilim. All the ones I have met have not been monsters like the books say anyway. Just a person trying to go through life with some extra powers on the side.”

Castiel let out a deep breath and his shoulders sagged. He looked so relieved that it had Dean confused.

“So, wait. You thought I was gonna have you get rid of the baby?”

Castiel nodded as he stood. “I was sure you would think it an abomination and that a pregnancy would be too much. I was certain that you would not want a child with your lifestyle as well.”

“Just because my Dad sucked at it, doesn’t mean I will. I mean, sure. It is weird as hell.” He stood and made his way over to Castiel, pulling him into a hug. “But you shouldn’t have to do this alone, right? Team Free Will?”

Castiel nodded, hugging Dean back. At the sound of the Impala’s engine, Dean stepped back and away from Castiel. Castiel did his best to hide the hurt look that crossed his eyes without his permission. He decided to head for the door.

“Wait. Cass, where are you going?”

“I need to find a safe place to hide until the child is born.”

“What?! You won’t be safer on your own. Stay.”

Just as Dean said that, Sam walked in through the door.

“Oh, hey Cass. Are you leaving?”

“No,” Dean answered before Castiel could say anything.

“Uh, Okay,” Sam replied. He looked from Dean to Cass and back, noting the sudden tension that began to fill the room.

“You will be safer without me here,” Castiel replied.

“Bullshit,” Dean retorted. He pushed passed a very confused Sam so he could reach the door before Castiel could. He closed it and locked it.

Castiel only stared at him. “Dean,” he said in a calm and low voice.

“No,” Dean growled. “You are staying with us where you will be safe. You have enough to worry about.”

Castiel looked passed Dean to Sam, still standing with bags in one hand and a cup tray of coffee in the other.

“Fine,” Castiel relented. He looked back to Dean. “On one condition. You have to tell Sam.”

“Easy,” Dean was quick to reply.

“Everything,” Castiel interjected.

“Wait, _everything_ everything?”

Castiel nodded slowly. He thought he had Dean in checkmate now.

Dean was quiet as he thought and looked to Sam.

“Will someone tell me what I missed? What’s going on Dean?”

Dean looked back to Cass. “Deal.”

Castiel stared at him in disbelief as he walked over to Sam.

“So, Cass found the Nephilim,” Dean began hurriedly. He wanted to get everything out before he changed his mind or lost his cool. “It wasn’t where he was thinking it would be though.”

Castiel moved to stand at the window of the hotel, looking out of it into the rising sun.

“Okay. So, where was it.”

“In Cass. Cass is pregnant.”

“WHAT?”

“Yeah. With a human’s baby.”

“Wha--How? Who?”

“Uh, that’s the thing. It’s…. I’m the father. Me and Cass…. We had sex about three months ago,” Dean muttered as he quickly lost all confidence.

“WAIT! WHAT?!”

“Uh… Yeah.” Dean rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. He stared at the ground, unable to meet Sam’s gaze.

“Dude!” Was all Sam was able to say. He looked at Cass’s back as he stood still facing the window. Cass did not turn around to join the conversation, so Sam went back to looking at Dean.

“Aren’t you straight?”

“Yeah. I am, but Cass and…. It just sortta happened. It wasn’t planned.”

“How does it sort of happen, Dean? Staining a shirt sort of happens. Sex? Not so much.”

“He is right though Sam,” Castiel replied without turning around. “It was not planned, and it just happened. It was meant to be a one-time occurrence.”

Dean looked up at Castiel. Sam may not have noticed, but Dean easily picked out the odd tone to his voice.

“Yeah,” he said slowly. He finally looked up to Sam.

Sam ran a hand through his hair, not knowing how to process any of the information. He was quiet for a moment. He was trying to think of what the next step would be. When he came up with nothing, he finally broke the silence.

“Okay. So, what is the plan?”

“Plan?” Dean gave him a confused look. “How are you taking this so well?”

“Dude. It’s weird. Yeah. But I don’t think it is the weirdest thing that we have ever been up against. You had a daughter the next day after a one-night stand. God’s Sister? You being a demon? Dude. We have been up around things that seem more weird than this.”

“Okay. Well, Cass said the Angels would be trying to hunt him down. To kill the Nephilim and more than likely Cass. I think we should find a safe place to hang out and for him to hide.”

“Okay. But where? There is not really a place that is safe enough to hide from all of the FUCKING ANGELS.”

“Not just angels,” Cass interjected softly. “Demons as well.”  
“Well, since I was mentioned,” came a bored voice.

All three seemed to jump and turned to see Crowley standing in the doorway of the bathroom, leaning there.”

Castiel cursed under his breath. He did not know how he was unable to sense Crowley’s appearance. It made him even more uncomfortable about the whole situation.

“When did he get here,” Dean asked, looking between Sam and Castiel. When he got no reply, he looked to Crowley for the answer.

“I have been here long enough to hear that you have no idea where you are going to hide. Hello Moose. Squirrel. Cassie, is it now?” He smirked as Castiel narrowed his gaze at him.

“Relax. I want nothing to do with the situation.”

He raised his hands defensively.

“Then why are you hear,” Sam demanded. He put himself between Castiel and Crowley. Dean decided he should stand directly in front of Castiel. Cass not noticing Crowley was not making Dean feel better about the situation but tried to convince himself that it was because Castiel was distracted.

“I want the same as the three of you. Last thing I want is for Heaven to have an advantage over Hell. Or for some dumb demon to think that they can have the upper hand with a Nephilim on their side. The sooner I don’t have to worry about this, the better. And I figured that since the Angel was involved Squirrel was as well. It doesn’t take a genius to see what goes unsaid between those two. It is like a bad fanfiction or something.”

With the silence that filled the room Crowley was left to sigh. “Maybe it does. Anyway, I wanted to help you make your headquarters a safe spot since it seems to be your Scooby Headquarters anyway.”

“What’s in it for you,” Sam was quick to ask.

“I already told you Moose. I get heaven off my back, Hell stays in my control, and I don’t have little idiots trying to gain the upper hand over me with a power they would not know how to control.”

“What if we refuse?” Cass stepped closer to Crowley defiantly, not allowing Dean to be his shield.

“Then terminate the pregnancy or face the fact that Heaven will find you,” he shot back sternly. Crowley was not going to sugar-coat the situation for them.

Castiel swallowed hard. “Give us more time to discuss this. Meet us at the bunker,” was all he said back.

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Fine. I would not recommend it, but I know how stubborn you three can be.” With that Crowley was gone.

Castiel looked to Sam. “We will need two separate cars. This is something I would like to discuss with Dean alone.”  
“But it is going to affect all three of us.”

“Sam. Please.”

Sam sighed, unable to resist Castiel. “Fine. Would you be able to drop me off somewhere first then? Or are you and Dean not leaving now.”

“We can take you to get a car first but should leave as soon as possible,” Castiel replied evenly.  
“How did you get here then?”  
“I took a risk and flew. Heaven will not be far behind.”  
“Shit,” Dean growled. “God damn it Cass!”

“It was the fastest and safest way. I know the risks. Please.”

“Fine. Drive Sam to go get a car and I will get everything ready to go.”

Castiel seemed hesitant at that but complied, leaving without saying a word.

Sam walked slowly passed Dean but paused at the hotel door. “Dean, be gentle with him. Okay?”  
“What,” Dean responded defensively.

“Dean,” Sam replied, giving the deepest and saddest face that he could. His most effective bitch face ever.

“Fine,” Dean was quick to reply. “Fine.” He exhaled sharply. “Just hurry the fuck up and get back. I want to be on the road now.”

Sam gave Dean a tight smile before he left.

Dean and Cass said nothing for the first two hours of the drive. Dean had no idea what to say to Castiel as they sat there and couldn’t get a reading on Castiel.

He clicked the radio off with a sudden movement, drawing Castiel’s attention from the view outside of the Impala’s passenger window and directly to Dean.

“Okay Cass. Will you let me in?”

“Let you in,” Cass said slowly in confusion.

“Yeah. To what you are thinking. You haven’t said a thing to me since we first got on the road. What is going on in that head of yours?”

“Your safety,” was all that Cass replied. He seemed to think that was the end of the conversation as he looked back out the window.

“Cass. Seriously,” Dean prodded.

Cass let out a heavy sigh. “I think that it would be safer for you and Sam if…. If the child was not here…” He still refused to meet Dean’s gaze.

“Wait. Are you thinking of getting rid of it? Like, an abortion?”

“I…. Yes.” Cass hung his head, having finally said it out loud.

Dean pulled over and turned to look at Cass, ignoring that Sam pulled in behind them.

“Cass,” Dean said, but Cass still refused to look at him.

“Cass,” Dean said a bit more sternly, placing a hand on Castiel’s forearm.

Castiel finally looked up at him. He was holding back tears. He was scared of the situation. Of the mechanics of it all. Of what Dean might be thinking about them. Of what it might mean for the relationship between to two of them. So much had been running through his mind and there were still so many things left unanswered from the start of it all. More than just the baby. More than just himself. Dean as well.

“Cass,” Dean said softer. He pulled him into a hug. “Hey, it’s going to be okay.”

“Will it,” he breathed out in a husky tone.

“We will figure this out. I don’t care what danger I might be in. This **is** happening whether we like it or not. Even if we are ready or not.”

“Do you?”

“What?!” Dean pulled away from Castiel to look him in the face.

“Like it.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Dean searched Castiel’s face but again was met by the Angel’s stone mask, hiding his emotions again.

“Cass? Do you think I want you to get rid of the baby?”  
“Do you?” A single tear ran down Castiel’s cheek. He brushed it away quickly. “N-Nevermind.” Castiel opened the car door to get our but Dean leaned across him quickly and closed it.

“Will you talk to me?!”

Castiel seemed to shut down at that. Dean became even more frustrated when he saw that Sam had gotten out of the car. He waved him back quickly to keep the moment private between the two of them.

Dean let out a heavy sigh when he saw that Sam was staying back.

“Cass. I think we should talk. Leaving things like we did…”

“What is there to talk about?” Castiel asked softly.

“I know we agreed to not talk about what happened but… I need to. Not because of this. Because of us. I… I wanted to sleep with you.”

Castiel looked up at him in surprise.

“Yeah. I mean. I dunno.” He let out a heavy breath and ran a hand through his hair. He stared straight ahead, through the windshield with both hands on the steering wheel, hoping it would ground him better.

“I have liked you for a while. I mean… More than liked. More than a one-night stand. I really care about you Cass. I was scared when you disappeared. I thought you wanted nothing to do with me. I mean, I don’t blame you. It was all sudden and I didn’t handle it the best. I thought you were weirded out and couldn’t stand to be around anymore. Like I crossed a line.”

Dean finally turned to look at Castiel. He was caught off guard by his smile and tears.

“Thank you, Dean. I left because I was afraid of how you would react. Then when this happened,” he motioned down at his vessel, “I thought that it was too much.”

Dean scooted close to Cass and pulled him into a tight hug. “Dude. Don’t scare me like that again.”

Before he thought about it, he kissed Castiel quickly. He pulled back just as fast and his face turned red.

“Sam… Sam is waiting behind us.”

“Okay,” Castiel replied softly. “Let him wait.”

Castiel pulled Dean back to him to kiss him longer, crushing his lips to Dean’s. Dean was still for a moment before he reciprocated the kiss.

“Fuck Sam,” he thought. “He can close his eyes if he doesn’t want to see.”

“Honestly Squirrel. You can shag the Angel later.”

Castiel and Dean jumped at the sound of Crowley’s voice. Dean rounded on him. “What the fuck?! Haven’t you heard of human decency.”

“Hmmm. Maybe when I was human. I didn’t have much decency then either,” the demon said with a smirk. “You two should really be heading to your bunker. One of my spies caught wind that they are hot on your trail.”

Dean cursed but nodded. “Will he be safe there?”

“I am just waiting for you to get there to put the last sigil in place to keep the other angels out. Last thing I want to do is almost kill Mr. Mum just by walking through the door.”

“Whatever. Whatever.” Dean turned the car on and flipped Crowley off.

“See you soon Squirrel.” He disappeared and Dean sped off. Sam was hot on is trail in the car behind them. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to call Sam.

“What the hell was that about,” Sam asked as soon as he answered the phone.

“Which part?”  
“All of it.”

“Cass and I made up and Crowley showed up out of nowhere. The bunker is just about ready. Only waiting on us and Heaven is hot on our asses.”

“Made up? More like made out. Gross.”

“You could have closed your eyes. Gonna have to get used to it. It is gonna be a normal thing now,” Dean smiled to Cass who returned it.

“Greaaaaaat. Last thing I wanted to see was my brother making out with someone everywhere I went. Last thing I wanted to see was Cass making out with someone. Now I have to see both.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

“See you there.”

“Bye.”

Dean hung up without saying anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a few hours that were thankfully uneventful. Cass had passed out in the passenger seat, not helping Dean’s nerves as he wanted nothing more than to be at the bunker as soon as he had last heard from Crowley. That was not going to his only problem though. He was trying to run through every what-if he could to keep himself awake and to try to keep some sense of sanity. He had to admit it was a lot all at once and that he was still freaking out a bit. At the same time though, he was feeling excited. He had liked the family feeling when he was with Lisa and Ben but knew that them being human was too big of a risk if any demon or scary thing that goes bump in the night were to have caught wind of his location. He was afraid that everything could be taken away at any second. And, in a way, it had. When he had found out Sam was back, he had to leave them and they could never remember him.

Cass and his situation was not that much better though. It was obvious that Cass was not at 100% and that he might not be until after the pregnancy. What worried Dean more was if he was never 100% again after this. That would make things even riskier. With or without an angel baby that was supposed to be stronger than anything Heaven liked to mess with. He was drifting in his thoughts when a familiar sound of wings ripped him back to reality.

His sheer panic was only spiked when he looked into his rearview mirror and saw that it was Gabriel. Last thing they needed was to have to fight off an archangel on top of the regular level angel. Before Dean could say anything though, Gabriel held a finger up to his mouth in a shushing motion, pointing to Castiel. Dean narrowed his eyes at the arch angel and debated whether or nor he should wake Cass or slam on the brakes.

“Relax Dean-o. I’m not here for the kid. I’m here as back-up. I want to screw over Heaven as much as you three. Kind of hard to do when you have an angelic army p your ass though, right?”

He leaned back, relaxing into the seat as if he were just along for a casual car ride with them.

“Seriously,” Dean hissed. “What is up with people coming out of no where to try to make me crash. And why in the fuck would you ever want to help? Aren’t you supposed to be on their side against Nephilim?”

Gabriel seemed to think for a moment before he spoke. “Yeah. I am supposed to be against this but… It seems like I have lost all the fucks I had for the situation. So, here I am.”

He shrugged easily and pulled a sucker out of his pocket. He took no time in removing it and placing it in his mouth. “Besides, I am on the ‘angels are dicks’ side of things.”

Dean was stunned but concentrated on driving for a second before he responded again.

“What’s in it for you?”

Gabriel seemed amused more than surprised, almost as if he was expecting the question but not so soon.

“A few things,” he said with a smirk. This earned a dark and confused scowl from Dean.

“One, I can piss off heaven even more. A win in my book. Two, I can piss off Dad. Another win. Maybe he will make another appearance. Doubtful though. Three, I get to make sure there is a scape goat for putting heaven in check. And D. I have plans of my own depending on how things go. Let’s just say arch angels make stronger Nephilim than regular angels.”

He wiggled his eyebrows and Dean had to restrain himself from gagging.

“Dude. Gross. Haven’t you heard of too much information? And wait, you know about this stuff?”

Gabriel gave a large and knowing smirk. It resembled the Cheshire cat too much and sent a cold chill down Dean’s spine.

“What do you know,” they both heard Castiel say, surprising them both.

“Cass. When did you—” Dean began but was cut off by Castiel.

“I have been awake. I was just resting my eyes.” He turned to look at Gabriel, leveling a hard and piercing glare in his direction. “How do you know anything about this?”  
“Older brother. Duh,” Gabriel quipped back. “Do you forget how much older I am than you,” he asked as he poked a finger into Castiel’s forehead. Castiel frowned and brushed his hand away with a murmured “no.”

“You know why Nephilim are banned but not why they are banned.”

A deep frowned creased Castiel’s feature.

“What is he talking about,” Dean asked.

“I am not sure. Our Father cast out and banned Nephilim because they were too powerful against heaven. It is said that they are unnatural and therefore should be eliminated. They were trying to rule over mankind.”

“Correction,” Gabriel replied with a sigh. “Angels were more happy with their little families than following the orders of heaven so those families were destroyed. Any Angel against those orders was either killed or cast out. One of the reason’s Luci started the war. Free will and jealousy of over Dad’s favoritism was just part of it. Some of the Arch Angles know the truth but most will never talk about it. Even telling you this is a big ‘no-no’ in Dad’s book.”

He heaved a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair. “Listen, Dean. I dunno if you know this but Angels are not really male or female. It is just the vessels we prefer to take. Like anything, we prefer certain things over others. Most of the time though, especially when out grace is involved, we might as well be both.”

Dean’s eyebrows fought to disappear under his hairline as Cass nodded.

“True. We are not like demons or other living creatures. We were made to be what our Father needed us to be at the time. Male, female, bot, or neither.”

Gabriel nodded. “So, that means the rules of what goes for one gender over the other don’t really apply. But, at the same time, they all apply. Since we are taught to view humans a certain way, the issue of Nephilim families is not a common thing. This is because we are taught, well now, that you are lesser beings not worth our time.”  
“How modest. And here I thought you were all selfless humanitarians.”

Gabriel gave him a snark look before continuing.

“Well, since you were able to break Cass from his training and he has his own free will, he chose to be with you over heaven. Desire is a hell of a thing. Believe me. This means that if you two want to be with each other enough, then the soul and grace step in to make it harder to be apart. A la baby.”

Castiel nodded as if it made perfect sense but Dean still looked confused.

“Okay. Look at it this way. The grace and soul do nothing more than keep you alive and is the core of who you are for right, wrong, etc. Well, together, you go all Super Saiyan and they merge to make a fusion. Something new and better, all kinds of power level perks.”

It was Cass’s turn to look confused as Dean nodded in understanding. “Okay. So, then this Saiyan fusion thing is what happened with Cass and I?”  
“Bingo. Now you two are more likely to never be separated. My plan is to make sure things run smoothly and end up how they are supposed to. This will plant the seed of ideas and I can get some seed planted in my garden.” He smirked as Dean turned a bit green.

“Dude! Again! TMI.”

Castiel nodded. “I have to agree with Dean. What does this have to do with us though. After the child is born.

Gabriel gave smirk to Dean and made a show of looking behind them before he wiggled his eyebrows at Dean.

“No. Oh hell no,” Dean exploded. “Oh fuck no! You keep your dirty angel hand to yourself. Leave him out of this. And besides. No. Just. You know what? Just no!”

Gabriel but out in laughter as Cass looked from Gabriel to Dean, trying to figure out what was going on.

“What is going on? I do not understand.”

Gabriel shook his head and placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder sympathetically. “Cassie. You are not the only one who is interested in a Winchester brother.”  
“Oh,” Cass said quietly thinking. His eyes suddenly went wide and his face flushed a deep red as he again said “Oh.”

Gabriel was dying from laughter again.

“Gabriel, that is not a good idea,” Castiel replied.

Gabriel ignored him, wiping a tear from his eye. Yeah. So, anyway. I want to help so I can get something out of it. Doing this for somewhat selfish reasons. Sorry but neither of you get a say in this.”  
“I could always tell Sam what you are planning,” Dean threatened as he began to exit off of the highway.

Gabriel’s face smoothed out to something unreadable.

“You could,” he said evenly. “Who is to say that it would stop me or even alter my plans? Maybe you would make things move faster.”

Dean flushed a bit out of anger but said nothing.

Gabriel watched him for a moment before he nodded his head. “I will let you two kids have some alone time. I have somewhere else to be. See you soon. Real soon.”

With that he was gone with a gust of wind and the sound of his wings. Castiel let out a heavy breath and seemed to crumple some. Dean gave him a tight smirk and put a hand on his thigh but said nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. It has been a weird and stressful few days... weeks? What ever it has been since I last posted. Here is a short chapter to define the relationship that a people will have. (Mainly between Gabriel and Crowley). Enjoy.

By the time they got to the bunker, it was dark out and they had not stopped. Dean and Sam were ready to go straight to bed and Castiel looked like he could use some sleep as well. To Dean’s relief and dismay, Crowley was waiting for them outside the bunker’s main entrance. He chose not to acknowledge him as he pulled around to the garage to park, Sam doing the same. Castiel went immediately to his room while Sam and Dean went to let the demon in.  
“Hello boy,” Crowley purred. “Took you long enough."  
“He can’t fly,” came Gabriel’s voice from behind Crowley. The demon jumped a bit and turned around. He looked both scared and determined at the same time.  
“Looks like the cavalry is already here,” he hissed.  
“Relax,” Gabriel sighed, rolling his eyes. “I’m part of Team Free Will. The question is, are you?”  
“Of course I bloody am,” Crowley sputtered. “Why else would I be here?”  
Gabriel let his angel blade slide out of his sleeve to his hand, the gold giving off an unnerving glow. “Oh,” he tried not to bite out. “I have a few ideas. Demon.”  
“I am with the boys. Demon’s honour.” Crowley held up three fingers in a scout’s salute.  
Gabriel just snorted.  
“I want heaven to get screwed over just as much as you do.”  
“Oh,” Gabriel said in surprise. “So, you know who I am. Good. Then you know I won’t hesitate to send you to the black void of no return.”  
Crowly swallowed before tightening his jaw.  
“If you two are done making out,” Sam huffed, “Can we finish this? The sooner we get this place sealed, the better.” He stood between them and motioned for Gabriel to go inside.  
Gabriel made a kissy face at Crowley as he walked by, earning a death glare from the demon. Neither said anything further.  
“Good. So, what do you need help with?”  
“Thing Moose. I just needed everyone inside. Once in, it will keep you all sealed inside. No one can leave.”  
“What? What about you,” Dean demanded, getting in the demon’s space.  
“Of course I will be able to leave. Don’t be daft, Squirrel. I made sure that I can come and go as I want. You need at least one person on the outside. Think of me as,” Crowley trailed off as he made a sour face before tried again. “Think of me as your errand boy. Just this one.”  
Neither Dean or Sam had a response to that so they led the way back into the bunker. Once in, Crowley finished the ritual and the walls glowed a red-gold for a few seconds before the colour disappeared. “There. No that that is done, I have a few things to take care of. Ring if you need me.”  
“What if we need to take down the barrier for any reason,” Sam asked hesitantly.  
“If for some reason, however stupid it may be, you think you need to do that… Just call me first.”  
He pulled out a fading piece of folded parchment paper hand handed it to Dean, by-passing Sam’s outstretched hand.  
“No offense Moose, but I trust Dean more with this than you. You can bet a bit… Well, he is less of a girl than you are when it comes to making decisions.”  
Sam gave him a hurt bitch-face and stuffed his hands in his pockets.  
“Now,” Crowley said, turning his attention solely to Dean with a seriousness he rarely used. “ Only use this if there is no other way. Still, do try to call me first. I would hate for human emotion to get in the way. Let me know if you need that angel expelled to. Lord knows why you are trusting him, but that Arch Angel is never anything but problems.”  
He sneered down the stairs to the empty space before he placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Good luck. You’ll need it.”  
Before Dean could say anything more, the demon was gone and they were left alone at the top of the stairs.  
“Great,” was all Sam could mutter. “Well, how bad could it be?”  
As if on queue, Gabriel appeared in one of Sam’s flannels over his own shirt and jacket. “Hiya Samquatch. Is the Douche Bag gone now? Can we play yet? I’m bored.”  
Sam sighed heavily while Dean attempted to suppress a laugh. “Good luck Sammy,” He said as he went to go find Cass. “You’ll need it.”  
He sneered at Dean as he passed then looked back at Gabriel in pleading desperation. Can I just go to bed and we can talk more in the morning? It’s been a long day.”  
Gabriel pouted but relented. “Fine. We’ll play strip poker later. You’re no fun when you're grumpy anyway.  
With that, Gabriel was left alone in the bunker to entertain himself. The Winchesters were going to soon realize why a bored Gabriel was a very dangerous thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May upload a few chapters tonight. I have a lot of depression and anxiety to blow off. Enjoy your holidays.

When Sam woke in the morning, he found that he felt a pressure on his legs. He opened his eyes slowly and sat up. He found that the pressure kept him from moving his legs. Looking at the bed, all he saw was the covers but they did not lay across his legs like they normally should. WIth a frown he threw off his blankets to find that he was duct-taped to his mattress from just above his knees all the way down to his ankles. He stared in disbelief for a few moments before he cursed.

“Dean,” he called out, hoping his brother knew something about it. It had been a long time since they called truce for pranks but this seemed like something Dean would do. When no reply came from Dean, he gave a heavy sigh and spent the next 20 minutes breaking through the tape so he could free himself.

Once he got out of his room, he made his way to the bunkers kitchen to get breakfast. He started to make coffee trying to reflect on what he had woken up to. As he was lost in thought he was caught even more off guard when a giant spring-loaded snake busted out of the coffee at ahim, spilling grounds all over the floor. He dropped it with a startled shout, the rest of the grounds covering his feet.

“What the fu----,” Sam cut himself off as he suddenly remembered that Gabriel was in the bunker and he had been left alone for 8 plus hours.

“GABRIEL.” Sam was livid and frustrated.

The angel appeared not even a second later, holding his sides as he took everything in.

“Wow. You really know how to make a mess.”

Gabriel held up his hands defensively when Sam shot a deadly glare at him.

“Clean this up,” Sam demanded, pointing a finger at the floor.

“Chillax Samantha,” Gabriel huffed as he snapped his fingers. The fake snake was now in his hand and the closed coffee container was on the counter.

Sam stared at Gabriel cautiously before he grabbed the coffee container. He looked between it and Gabriel for a few moments. After Gabriel only replied by arching an eyebrow, Sam carefully opened the container. He was waiting for another snake to jump out at him. He let out a sigh of relief when nothing happened.

“Any other pranks you pull while we were asleep,” Sam asked with a huff, trying to hide his bitchface from Gabriel.

“Where would be the fun in telling you that?” Gabriel smirked playfully.

Suddenly Sam heard Dean’s voice echo through the bunker.

“GABRIEL! I’M GONNA KILL YOU YOU SON OF A BITCH.”

“And that’s my queue to hide,” Gabriel said. Just as soon as the last words were out of his mouth, he was gone, having flown away to another part of the bunker.

Dean came storming into the kitchen a few moments later. Sam could do nothing but stare at his brother like he had 3 heads. Dean’s face was bright red with anger. The colour had nothing on the pink of his hair. It was like looking at cotton candy and Sam could not stop himself from bursting out into laughter.

“Can it,” Dean growled. He shoved a finger into his brother’s face. “Where is he?”   
“Who,” Sam asked, stalling.

“You know damn well who.”

“I honestly don’t know.” He handed Dean a cup of coffee.

“Bull shit. Don’t protect him.” Dean took the cup but got into Sam’s personal space.

Sam held up both hands. “I honestly have no idea. He flew away just a few seconds ago. I think he booby-trapped the whole place last night. I woke up taped to my bed and he nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“What?” Dean took a drink from the cup, making a slight face. His anger was starting to fade. “How did he do that?”

“You know those snakes that are in the joke cans of peanuts?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. But bigger and in the coffee.”

Dean gave him a sympathetic look, handing his cup to Sam. “I should go check out the rest of the bunker and make sure he doesn’t scare the hell out of Cass. Last thing we need his for a joke to send him into early labour.”

“Good idea,” Sam said, finishing the cup of coffee and pouring himself another one.

As soon as Dean was gone, Gabriel flew back in. He had a shit eating grin on his face. “So, was pink the wrong colour.”

“He is going to kill you. You know that, right?”   
“He can try.” Gabriel took Sam’s cup from him and took a drink. “You need better coffee.”

Sam was about to protest when Gabriel snapped his fingers and the colour of the coffee changed colours in the cup. He handed it back.

Sam took a cautious drink from it and his eyebrows rose. “Wow. This is great. What is it?”

“The most expensive coffee in the world. Just shut up and enjoy it.”

“You know, you should take down some of those pranks. YOu might scare the hell out of Cass. That can’t be good for him or the baby.”

Gabriel gave a devious grin that reminded Sam of the Cheshire Cat. “Oh. Don’t worry. The traps will only go off when you or Dean are alone. Cass will never be around when the trap goes off. Just the after effects.”

Sam stared at him with an awed and impressed expression. “But, why?”

Gabriel shrugged. “I was bored. Maybe don’t leave me unsupervised again.

Sam shook his. He was about to take another drink of coffee when he had to stop. Gabriel scooted up close to him to lean against him. He looked up with a puppy dog expression.

“Maybe I can sleep in your room with you. Then I won’t be bored.”

Sam quickly took a step away from him. “No. No no no no no. Not gonna happen.”

“Never say never, Sammy.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at him and left the room.

Sam just shook his head with a sigh. It was going to be a long day.”

Over the rest of the day, Dean had to dodge a bucket that fell on him from the top of a door frame, Sam had to duck out of the way of a giant nerf bullet that was shot at him from seemingly nowhere, and both ended up covered up in blue paint from an air pressure cannon. The both decided they had to find a way to entertain Gabriel or Dean was going to gank him.

True to Gabriel’s word, they would walk past a trap with Castiel and nothing would happen. The moment that Cass was not there, all hell would break loose. Cas had to finally walk around with one or both of the brothers to give them a break. By lunch Gabriel had finally grown bored with the pranks being avoided and had gotten rid of them.

It was more of a fight to get him to change Dean’s hair back to normal. Only then were the four occupants able to start to find a new normal for them.


End file.
